Call centers or customer service centers are typically configured to receive calls from customers, and provide technical or other assistance in solving various problems that the customers might have encountered. In some cases, calls or interactions received from the customers by the customer service center, may be recorded and analyzed in order to determine whether any issues exist that may be reoccurring among a majority of customers or even more than one customer. If such reoccurring issues exist, these issues need to be addressed quickly and efficiently in order to avoid additional customers or users becoming dissatisfied with the product or service for which the call center was established to provide service for.
Currently, only well-trained analysts are qualified to and capable of using analytical tools in order to understand what is happening in the customer service center, and thus to determine the problematic events or issues that may be the root-cause for customer interactions (e.g. via calls) with the customer service center. Visualization of problematic issues is typically represented in a cumbersome and not clear enough manner, for example using word clouds. Visualization of problematic issues via word clouds is merely an initial step of a full issue analysis, since it requires the well-trained analysts to view, listen to or read many interactions, and to spend significant time on identifying the underlying reason(s) as to why customers are contacting the customer service center, and on converting the word cloud into a set of workable actions. Furthermore, since only experienced analysts are capable of recognizing root-cause issues, and since it takes a while even for such skilled analysts to define and determine the problematic issues, it may take a significant amount of time until such issues are actually resolved.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved automatic analysis and visualization of problematic issues, which may be the root-cause for the reason(s) that customers contact or interact with the customer service center, in a manner that would be coherent to any call center employee, in order to reduce the time of analysis, and to provide a solution to such issues.